Dark Obsession
by kagomeitachi
Summary: After ending her journey in Feudal era, Kagome starts losing interest in her normal life. But not long after, Midoriko offers her a chance to start a new life and again take on the responsibility of saving innocent lives in a new dimension with new powers. Follow her in her new journey where she makes new friends, enemies and finds a love that accepts her for who she is.Pls review.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: Naruto and Inuyasha belong solely to their own respective owners. But it doesn't change the fact that I wish to own them. Specially Itachi and Kagome. **KYA!**

**A/N:** This will be a non-massacre story. I can't be so cruel to make Itachi's life so sad.:

**Warning:** Slight OOC-ness. Please be kind. This is my first fanfic.

…**.**

**Dark Obsession**

_CHAPTER 1_

**PROLOUGE**

Serene sapphire blue eyes scanned her surroundings peacefully. It was about five in the morning; the sun slowly making its way out of the horizon, illuminating everything. A soft breeze blew the raven haired woman's silky hair. A pale dainty hand with delicate fingers tucked the hair behind her ear. It revealed a woman of about 18, seated on the topmost step to a shrine, dressed in traditional miko garbs only with blue hakama. Kagome Higurashi sighed contently. It had been about 3 weeks since she was _**banned **_from Sengoku Jidai and she was more than eager to stay in her own timeline. Sure she loved her friends from 500 years in the past to a fault, but she wanted to stay with her family. After all this is where she belonged_**, right?**_

No longer was she the _**naïve little schoolgirl**_ who fell into a mystic well at her family's shrine on her 15th birthday and later came to accept the duty of gathering the scattered powerful Shikon shards. _**Not that she had any choice on the matter**_. About two years ago her grandmother, Hanami Higurashi, had requested to train her in all the aspects of being spiritually powerful. Obaa-san's spiritual powers were formidable and she had trained Kagome _**hard**_. Strangely though, she only saw her obaa-san for the first time two years ago. Kagome later found out that she was a very _**affluent**_ person and enjoyed world-traveling. During her training her she was also taught every traditional way of healing using her powers. Now you might question how she was able to complete her training without any meddling from a certain hanyou? Well unfortunately, or would it be fortunately?, she had to spill about her time traveling duty and her obaa-san was quite put out after hearing the hanyou's blatant disregard to respect her _**'adorable'**_ granddaughter and had promptly sealed the well temporarily.

Her grueling training included sealing techniques, instant regeneration of cut-off body parts, healing of any disease or infection with just a touch, unimaginable speed and strength, kido spells(if you have seen Bleach then you would know) and so on. But unfortunately Hanami was unable to help her in her purification abilities. Apparently, both types of powers are not always granted to a person together. Although, few people have spiritual powers, it was even rare to have _**purification**_ abilities. Kagome had unknowingly killed many demons from her birth with that ability. She had felt very guilty when she came to know about that. Contrary to the popular belief, Kagome didn't think that just because she was a priestess she had the right to kill demon _**on sight.**_ According to Hanami, her purification abilities jealously protected her from any demonic substance or creature regardless of their intentions.

Things had started to become serious when she started to have snippets of the future of any person just by looking at them and her grandmother grimly suggested that she better go and find someone to teach her powers to her before they increase to such a level that will eventually _**burst her from inside out.**_ The problem was other than Midoriko, Tsukiyomi and Kikyo no other priestess had purification abilities. Strengthening her resolve she went straight towards the general direction of Kikyo without sparing a glance to the obviously angered Inuyasha, after all the dead clay pot never went far from her _**eternal**_ lover and her _**precious**_ reincarnation. Note the sarcasm please.

However, she _**had**_ been surprised at how smoothly their conversation went. Kikyo then pointed out that it was something Midoriko's dead soul had been pestering her about ever since she had consumed it to retaliate Naraku's miasma. Though a little confused about Midoriko's involvement, she soon started training. She finished it in about 3 months. Inuyasha was not happy about it, probably because he now lacked the ability to impress her with his cool or should she say brash moves, but she had made her intentions clear that she had gotten over her _**crush**_ a long time ago. Even though her words were harsh he understood that she did not want him to love her only because she was Kikyo's reincarnation.

After her final battle with Naraku and wishing the now complete Shikon no Tama to disappear, she had separated the human and demon world. The impact was so great that the changes also occurred in many other dimensions. Except for a few powerful demons all others were sent away to the Demon world to prevent wars between humans and demons. But she kept Shippo in the Human world. She then bade her goodbyes to her dear friends. It still saddened her to remember them, especially little Shippo who was almost like her son, but she had to. There was nothing for her their. Sango and Miroku had adopted him and not long after that Inuyasha had fallen for another bat half demon named Shiori.

Standing up and shaking her head to get rid of her sad thoughts, the extremely beautiful teen smiled gently at the rising sun and went to her room. It seemed everyone was still fast asleep. She guessed it would be better to take a cold shower. Ever since she had learnt to completely control her powers the consciousness had rose to a different level. After all it wasn't easy to _**sleep**_ when you see spirits like Yata Mirror, ghosts, smoky shinigamis roaming around. Her being a priestess convinced the spirits and shinigamis to stay close to protect her. _**Not that she needed it**__._ And the ghosts merely stayed close to drown themselves in _**her peaceful and content aura**_. Sarcasm inserted.

Coming out of the shower and dressing up she started drying her thigh length hair. She smiled when she remembered her blood bond with Lord Sesshomaru or more conveniently _**'FLUFFY'**_. He was presently a powerful businessman. A millionaire to be exact. The bond had fueled her already powerful abilities and he had trained her in all forms of battle.

However, the most recent event that her mind was worried over was her loss of interest in a _**normal human life**_. Her mother suspected that something was wrong with her but hadn't voiced her concerns. Truthfully, she wanted to feel the rush of battle, the adrenaline coursing through her veins. But she knew that these were not the _**normal or sane **_thoughts a miko should have. Ugh! Did she just call herself an _**abnormal and insane **_priestess? A small traitorous voice in her mind told her that she did. Was it even _**normal**_ to be a priestess?

A sudden flash of light caught her eye. Leaning on her window she saw the Goshinboku shining in an eerily glowing bluish light. Coming out of her house to the tree she noticed ghosts and shinigamis clustering in front of the tree. She shot a warning glance to them to stay out of the way. Cautiously touching the tree, she felt a sharp shock travel up her arm and a sudden white light engulfed her before she could withdraw her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:- **I own neither Naruto nor Inuyasha.-_big fat anime tears falling_-

I finally finished this chapter although I had it saved my computer for a week. Sorry for that. I don't get much time in between school and my medical coaching classes. Anyway here's chapter 2. Oh and thanks so much for the lovely reviews. **KISSES!**

**Chapter-2**

It almost felt like an eternity since she had last seen any semblance of colour in her surroundings. Though white was the mixture of colours. But everything around her was just so bright and _**WHITE!**_She was almost starting to wish for things to turn _**black**_. **Almost.**

Kagome was floating on what seemed like an endless expanse of nothingness. _**Except for**_ _**the white colour that is**_**.** The feeling was quite similar to when she would go time-traveling. Just when she thought she couldn't take her now least favourite colour anymore, she suddenly felt the harsh push of gravity and fell rather ungracefully on what seemed like a meadow. _**Where the hell had that come from?**_

She groaned and cursed silently at her fall and stood up in the flowery meadow. She was still in the clothes she had donned after her bath. _**At least she wasn't dreaming**_. Feeling a presence behind her she turned around and saw a woman in traditional miko garb with an armour. Silky black tresses cascaded down her back, a soft smile gracing her red lips, kind brown eyes staring at her. **Midoriko.**

To say that Kagome was surprised would be an understatement. _**Was she dead?**_ The last time she had seen the Midoriko was when she was sucked into the Underworld of the Shikon. The woman had been fighting a horde of demons then. Sure Kagome was feeling bored and unhappy in her world but she wasn't depressed enough to wish for **DEATH!** _**Oh! No! What about her family? Would they find her dead body hanging over the God tree? **_

As if hearing her thoughts, a soft laugh came from the older woman.

"Er… Hi!-''- her voice sounding strangely high pitched in the vast expanse- "I'm Kagome. I guess you are Midoriko?" State the obvious, Kagome.

"Mmhm. Nice to see you again Kagome. It seems that this is my first time talking to you. I need to thank you, my child, for freeing my soul. I am truly grateful" came the woman's soft reply.

"Y-Yeah". A blush appearing on Kagome's cheeks.

.

.

.

Kagome was really starting to feel awkward. Seeing that Midoriko was not going to talk, she decided to ask the question that was _**nudging**_ her mind rather annoyingly.

"Um, Midoriko-sama, I'm sorry for being blunt, but am I dead or something?"

Midoriko's eyes became alight with amusement. " Or something," she said.

"Eh? So I am not dead? What is this place? Am I inside the God Tree? I didn't know it was so flowery and whitish inside the magical tree." Kagome could have smaked herself for that comment. Which she mentally did.

Chuckling, Midoriko replied, "No, my child. The God tree has transported you to a timeless dimension on my request. I need to talk to you about some very important matters."

"Oh." _**'Now we are getting somewhere,'**_ thought Kagome.

"It seems that you are not content with your present life. Though you have established peace among humans and demons, you yourself are not at peace. It pains me to see you unhappy after all you have gone through." said Midoriko, her voice becoming a whisper in the end.

"Uh, unhappy will be a little exaggerated, but yeah. You are right." Kagome ended with a nervous laugh. _**What was Midoriko planning?**_ Surely this matter could'nt be solved by merely talking. Shaking away her thoughts, Kagome looked at the woman.

"I will be happy to help you, Kagome. A certain dimension is in dire need of your help. It will do well with a priestess amongst them. Of course you donot have to accept the offer right away. I shall come for your answer after three days. If you agree then make sure to bring a few necessities. I cannot just throw you to another dimension without protection. You will have to be trained. If you are not ready, then I will not force you. Make a wise decision, dear."

Kagome nodded. She really needed time. She could'nt just make such a life-changing decision rightaway. This was happening way too fast for her liking. But the world wasn't going to wait for her. _**Did she really want to take the duty of a protector again? Could she leave her family alone? **_Then, without warning, the ground under her disappeared. Everything turned a blinding white and after sometime her feet touched the ground.

Right now, she _**despised**_ the colour white. Sighing she looked around and saw that the spirits and shinigamis were still hovering above. It seemed that not a second had passed since she had disappeared. Assuring them that she was not harmed, she went in her room and thought carefully over Midoriko's offer

-/-/-/-

It really was a hard decision. But after much thinking and a tearful conversation with her mother, Kagome was sure that she wanted to help this new dimension. And more importantly, _**do something for herself**_. That was her wild card in allowing her mother to let her go. Though she hated herself for using it, she had already made her decision. She wasn't going to refuse helping people that needed her. But this _**was **_her permanent farewell. She surely won't be able to come back once she was gone. Soon afterwards, her mother had demanded that she spend her remaining time with her family and started teaching her every dish she knew. She was more than happy to comply. Souta decided to skip school to spend as much time as he could with her. The boy was acting brave and strong but after one conversation he had begun to tear up. However he understood her reasons. Silently Kagome thought how and when her baby brother had become so mature.

Sesshomaru came to stay temporarily in her last days. _**Fluffy**_ was trying to stop his emotions from showing but his eyes showed it all. He didn't even reprimand her when she called him his nickname. He had adopted her family a long trime ago, much to her grandmother's annoyance, and was her family. He had decided to give her Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga which were separated again and made another blood bond which would allow her to summon him regardless of the dimension. _**"After all I will protect my pack in every way possible"**_ were his exact words.

Even her grandmother came, who had been God knows where. Unlike her mother, she merely smiled and wished her luck.

Her grandfather had first cried and then demanded to teach her every demon history and exorcism techniques. Though she knew _**more**_ and some of his teachings were wrong but for once she had decided to listen. Even Buyo seemed sad and less hungry.

Too soon for her liking, she saw the God tree shine in the same bluish light after three days. Standing before her family, her back to the tree, her bag of necessities slung over her shoulder, she looked at each one of them, commiting them to memory.

"I guess this is goodbye then" she smiled, tears flooded her vision. With a sudden flash of white light Kagome disappeared.

-/-/-/-

Unlike last time she was able to prevent her fall this time. Standing in the meadow she spotted Midoriko sitting not far away, staring at some indefinite point in the horizon. She went to her and sat beside her.

"Thank you for your sacrifice, Kagome." Midoriko murmered.

Kagome shook her head. " I also did it for myself. If you are waiting for me to start crying then don't. Crying isn't going to help me."

Midoriko smiled. "Very well then. Lets begin. I shall train you in every way possible to survive in that world. Inborn spiritual powers like yours are extremely rare there. It is a world of ninjas. They normally use two special types of energy called chakra which is the body energy existent in every cell of the body and the spirit energy which accumulates through training and experience. By mixing these two together they perform jutsus through hand seals. However unlike you and myself who have naturally gifted spirit power and can go on fighting for days continuously, they can only keep fighting for sometime. The time limit is a day at most."

Kagome eyes widened. Ninjas? Is she serious? You mean those masked men who jump from tree to tree like monkeys? And chakra? Uh! Her imagination must be used up. Kagome blushed scarlet when Midoriko smirked at her. She was pretty sure the woman can read her thoughts now. Her thoughts were _**PRIVATE.**_ **Dammit!**

"However, before I start explaining this world to you, I am going to grant you a new power"

Kagome perked up. _**'Now it was starting to get interesting,'**_ thought Kagome.

"Kagome, I was able to create this power from the Shikon. When you wished for it to disappear, all the souls in them could'nt just vanish. Thus, to stop it from causing further destruction, I created this power from the souls."

"You mean you reformed the souls to power? Won't it cause more trouble? The Shikon has already caused so much pain. I don't want to bring more." Kagome did not like to use anything related to that _**blasted**_ jewel.

"No. Nothing will happen, my dear. It all depends on the user how they want to weild it. It is only a mass of power not souls thus having no manipulative power."

"Oh" Kagome felt relieved.

Midoriko put her hand on her head and it began to glow blue. Kagome could feel the power pulsing in her veins. It felt liked a little heartbeat throughout her body. Soon afterwards Midoriko withdrew her hand.

"This power that you will be using is known as a Kekkei Genkai. Many of them are eye techniques, Doujutsu. The weilders are all descendants of demons who previously stayed in that dimension prior to the separation of the demon and human world by you. However yours is a mass of power. Neither demonic nor holy. It will be known as the Hogyoku (I took the name from Bleach. Could'nt find a better name). It requires a person of immense spiritual powers to use it. You will be the sole user of this power, unless of course you decide to have children" Midoriko ended with a smirk.

Kagome blushed and spluttered. _**"W-What?"**_

Midoriko chuckled. " Now, now, don't worry, Kagome. You will have your chance. Now, let us start with your training. Give it your best shot. I won't go easy on you."

Determination and anticipation pushed away her embarrashment and Kagome nodded. _**"HAI!"**_

That's it for now. Itachi will probably appear in the next or forth chapter. Please review.

More reviews, less time you'll have to wait. HA! HA! HA!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **This is the last time I am writing this and the same will continue for the rest. I don't own Inuyasha and Naruto.

I am so sorry for the late update! I was busy in so many things! I can't promise that the next chap will come fast but I will try my best. Now, on with the story, dattebayo!

/0000000000/000000000000

**CHAPTER-3**

A small girl flitted through the forest in a black cloak that hid her head along with her face. From what could be revealed from the cloak, the small girl seemed to have a pretty milky complexion with slight flush enough not to make her skin as white as a sheet of paper. Her lips were a rosy pink colour. Looking up to the blue sky revealed deep sparkling blue eyes which sparkled with joy at seeing the large Konoha gates. She had finally arrived here after two days of journey. _**Couldn't Midoriko just drop her here?**_ _**That would have done some justice to her five year old body.**_ But she knew she was exaggerating. It would take more than a few days of _**walking**_to tire her body, no matter how small it was. _**Way more**_.

Kagome Higurashi, the aforementioned little girl, sighed as she proceeded towards the village gates and encountered the guards.

/00000000/0000000/

After a strenuous__talk with the guards, whom she was more than willing to knock out, they had decided to take her to the Hokage to decide the situation. Her story was that she was separated from her parents in the forest and was a _**helpless **_girl who didn't know what to do. The guards had sympathized with her _**teary-kicked- puppy –dog- look**_. _**Being cute and small can be truly deceiving**_. Of course it would have been more fun to get inside the village in the Inuyasha way, I mean, _**breaking- and- entering**_. But it wouldn't have the positive effect on these humans.

The village was peaceful and beautiful. It was spring-time. Flowers and trees were in full bloom. It was a pretty sight. The light cool breeze was quite enjoyable. Soon, they were in front of the Hokage's office door. With two knocks they were in the room. After the guards were done explaining her _**poor situation**_ they were dismissed leaving her alone with the old Third Hokage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at the small girl who had put down the hood from her head and bowed at him. The girl was too calm and serene to look anywhere near a lost girl. The earlier teary look in her face had flashed out of existence to be replaced with blue narrow eyes that had a hardened look but she had a small smile. She didn't act like a five year old at all. Moreover she didn't even have the tiniest of scratch on her clothes. _**Hmm.**_ All these thoughts passed over his mind in less than a second.

"Hokage-sama, you must have caught on to my lie." Kagome asked slowly. Maybe she should practice a child voice. It had the same soft tone of her 18 year old self.

"Aa. You definitely are not a lost child. So I will get straight to the point. What are you here for? If you intend to bring harm to this village then I _**will**_ dispose of you." The Hokage threatened.

Kagome rolled her eyes and smirked. "Oh come on, old man. Did you really expect to still remain standing if I had intended to _**kill you**_? Besides this village would have perished long ago if _**I **_was a threat. Anyway, my name is Kagome Higurashi. Age 5. I have come here to confide in you all of my secrets and extend my help to your village in return for a place here in Konoha."

The Hokage blinked. This surely wasn't what he expected. "You cannot expect me to agree to such terms. You might be a spy. You are suspicious after all."

Kagome's lips twitched. _**A spy?**_ Yeah right. _**A spy from another dimension, that**_ _**is.**_ "Don't worry, Hokage. I have no bad intention towards your village. Furthermore, your suspicions about me will vanish once I allow you inside my head and give you the account of my life. You will want to _**keep me**_ then, Hokage. After all, every ninja village loves a powerful ally." The Hokage opened his mouth to object but Kagome didn't stop, already knowing what it was that he wanted to say. The ability to see the future really came in handy. "- And you don't have to worry about me prying through your memories. I know about this village more than _**you**_ ever will." That was the absolute truth. Midoriko had taken her to another place where only books were found and had forced her to memorize so many of them that she still felt dizzy. _**That **_was the scariest part of her training. Not that she hated reading books. But think about reading a whole _**dimension**_ of books and you will understand.

"Very well." He thought it better to take the risk to see how dangerous she was and he was curious.

"Sure. However the things that I will reveal to you are only for your eyes and ears. Leaking these secrets won't be favourable for you or your village." Kagome narrowed her eyes. It was true. She could just imagine the swarm of ninjas trying to capture her if they knew about her. What village wouldn't want someone that can control and strike fear to all the tailed beasts without breaking a sweat? The humans may not have known about her but the demons sure knew her. Unlike humans that lived in different unlinked dimensions, demons had one single Demon World where all demons resided and sometimes they travelled to different dimensions from there. She was one of their hot topics as someone who gave the demons their own place to live in without any weak human and also as Sesshomaru's sister.

Putting her palms in a prayer, two black lines sped across the walls of the room, one horizontally and the other vertically. "This is a sound and vision barrier." Informed Kagome.

To say that he was surprised would be an understatement. To form a perfect barrier with two properties wasn't something even he could pull off so fast and easily. Plus she didn't even use a handsign. Kagome came near him and stood beside his chair. She lifted her hands and asked him to stay still and close his eyes. Putting her hands on either side of his head she closed her eyes. Her hands began to glow midnight blue and without any warning all of Kagome's memories were pushed in his mind. He let out a surprised gasp. She decided not to let him know about everything that she had learned. Only a brief summary of that would be enough.

After fifteen minutes of constantly plummeting the poor Hokage's mind with her memories she withdrew her hands. Throughout the session the old man was stiff and had even forgotten to breathe sometimes. He snapped his eyes wide open and looked breathless. If it became a little wider she was sure his eyes would pop out, Kagome thought dryly. Humans were so blinded by perception that they hardly imagined otherworldly things. Well, ignorance was bliss. He was probably even more surprised about her kekkei genkai.

She herself was very surprised when she had learned about her kekkei genkai's powers. She had to admit that Midoriko was quite crafty when it came to making powerful things. Her Hogyoku had a total of five stages. But the stages were not interlinked. Such as, from the initial point once you had activated the Hogyoku, you could either chose to go practice the second stage or other stages without practicing the first stage. Midoriko had pointed out that the main reasons were that all stages were equally powerful. Furthermore, it required a person of massive spiritual powers to wield it. She knew that her father's family had always birthed spiritually strong children and she was the legal heir. Well, she came to know later that Midoriko was their original ancestor. Although it was never recorded that the older woman had birthed a child, it made sense to protect her child from the demons by hiding it.

"Well, Higurashi-san, I must admit that this is quite a change of events. And I can see that what you showed me was nothing but the truth. Our village would be more than grateful to have you here. Your ability to predict the future will come very handy at intercepting enemies and knowing their intentions earlier." The Hokage said while linking his fingers together in front of him on the table.

Kagome shook her head. "I refuse to use my powers to help begin a battle. However there are other ways to use my powers and I will extend my assistance there."

With that mysterious statement she moved to stand in front of the hokage's table.

"Of course. I was not implying war, Kagome-san. Konoha has remained in peace for quite some time and I plan to keep it like that with every ounce of my power." Determination shone in his eyes and Kagome saw flashes of his past where sacrifices were made to keep peace. The death of the Fourth Hokage was the most prominent one. Ah, she almost forgot. She had to go find that Hokage's son. She was so going to kick some butt if anyone tried to harm the little blond. She had quite the soft spot for children after all. Be it demon, human or the Halflings.

"Very well then. May I ask of you for a place to stay then?"

The Hokage nodded. Opening his drawer he flung a set of keys to her. She caught it easily.

"I have decided to give you the room next to Naruto Uzumaki, our nine tails jinchuuriki. From your memories, I can see that you already know about him a lot and the other hosts as well. With your powers it should be easier to subdue the beast should it ever come out of its seal and protect the boy. May I ask this favour of you?"

"Sure. I was planning to meet the boy myself anyway." said Kagome twirling the keys on her forefinger.

"Oh and one more thing. I am quite interested in your kekkei genkai. I have to say that it is the most powerful thing I have ever heard of. May I see it?"

"Uh, alright."

Kagome closed her eyes. She then snapped them open revealing the intricate design. It was a five pointed star inside a circle which was surrounded by another circle and was finally bordered by a circular fence-like design. (-000- Think of Ceil Phantomhive's contract in his eye from Black Butler. Only here the design is **shining** in blue-000- ) The Hokage's eyes were wide but after a few moments he regained his composure and told her to deactivate it.

"Alright Kagome-san. You are a Konoha citizen from here on now. I myself will prepare your other official documents. I guess it's fine if you are listed as an orphan and enrolled to the ninja academy?"

"Yeah, its fine old man. And call me Kagome." drawled Kagome, already getting bored. Her main task was done and she wanted to take a cold shower. The Hokage nodded.

"I will let an ANBU escort you then." Said the Hokage and Kagome dispelled her barrier soon followed by the Hokage's hand-seals, calling an ANBU.

He appeared a with a poof revealing a strange awful hairstyle with white hair. His face was covered in a mask and he wore the usual ANBU attire. Ah, it seems Kakashi Hatake was her escort.

"Escort Kagome-san to her apartment, Hatake." Ordered the Hokage handing him her address.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" nodded Kakashi.

They both came out of the tower and headed to her apartment. Seriously was an **ANBU** really needed to show her her apartment? Besides she already knew where her new home was. Psychic powers and all. Sighing kagome decided to have her fun with the poor unsuspecting man.

The Hokage then summoned a chunnin and asked him to call Iruka.

/000000000/00000000/

After bugging Dog-san, Kagome thought it better to call him that then Kakashi-san to not raise suspicion, to buy her a huge packet of candies, Kagome finally arrived at her apartment. She had to admit that his white hair kind of reminded her of her idiot friend Inuyasha. Besides the man was quite susceptible to puppy dog eyes plus tears of children it seemed. After all fulfilling a child's wishes was much better than having a crying one in the middle of the street. After giving her a nod, the ANBU poofed away.

Taking in a deep breath she entered the room after noting that Naruto was not in his room. She would first have a nice long bath and then hunt the boy down.

/000000000000/00000000000000/

Coming out of her relaxing bath, Kagome donned a black tee shirt and dark blue pants that came to her mid leg. She then wrapped bandages around her legs and hands. She had silver pointed earrings (-000- Like Erza's from Fairytail. -000- ) and her long waist length hair was in a long ponytail that was bound by a red ribbon. Midoriko had given her a lot of clothes of her current age and Kagome had put them in a small enchantment charm. _**That**_ really came in handy. She wore her blue ninja shoes. She decided to take her weapon holster even though her massive strength was enough to deter any enemies that might attack.

She had two bedrooms, a kitchen and a bathroom. A small balcony was also there. It was quite decent with regular water supply and she was quite satisfied with it all. Well, she did agree to accept this fate. She would just have to face any problem head-on.

Walking down the streets of Konoha made her relatively calm. She was earlier offered to choose any of the Shinobi Nations and she had chosen this village. She loved the greenery here. She could also feel the weak demonic auras of the shinobi clans residing here. Kagome smirked. She would have quite some fun messing with their inner demons. Even though this dimension had no priests or priestesses with the proper powers she was pretty sure the individual inner demons could easily identify her as a threat.

Imagine the surprise of the people if she were to purify that small demonic aura. Those poor people would probably lose their precious eyes and half of their chakra.

Feeling a spark of the Kyuubi's chakra, Kagome hurried in that direction. It brought her to the playing grounds. Standing at the entrance of the playgrounds, she narrowed her eyes. There was a blond boy sitting alone on a swing, his head turned downwards. There were no children near him and some spiteful women were even commenting about the demon child.

As expected, the Kyuubi tried to scare her away with his demonic pressure but immediately shrank away in fear and shock when it came in contact with her purification aura that would always shield her from any attacks naturally. She didn't even try to stop herself. That demon needed to know his place when facing against her. Immediately realizing his mistake he shrank away to his concealment deciding it to be his safest place for the time being. _**How amusing**_.

As she was just five steps away from him he looked up and she momentarily halted. _**Aw, the cute blond had whiskers! And the same eyes as her! **_Although hers were the tiniest bit darker than his. She decided that his cute face and whiskers would do instead of puppy dog ears. She had quite a fetish for them after all.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked curiously. This was the first time someone had come near him without trying to do or say hurtful things.

Kagome smiled. _**Aw, kawaii**_. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm new here. In fact, I just arrived here this morning. What's your name?"

"What does it matter to you?" Naruto gripped the ropes of his swing tighter and looked down. "You will just run away from me when your parents tell you to?"

"No, I won't."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?!"

"I said I wouldn't run away." Kagome's sandals scrapped lightly on the ground when she gave a slight stomp with her foot and her eyes hardened and she smirked. "I wouldn't run away because I don't have my parents here to tell me anything. I am a free bird." Kagome joked slightly, flapping her hands to signify wings. Besides her parents would never be so narrow minded to hate the little boy so blindly. "So, wanna be my friend?" Kagome extended her hand.

Naruto looked at her hand in disbelief. "Y-you want to want to be my friend?" Suddenly Naruto jumped up from the swing and looked up at her. "But why?! No one wants to be my friend. Everyone just calls me murderer or demon. I didn't even do anything." By now the blond had his hands in fists.

Kagome looked into his eyes, hers were dead serious. "Correction, Naruto. I don't want to be _**your**_ friend. I am making you_** my**_ friend. I am not just someone that listens to rumours and believes in them blindly. Show me that you are evil and then I will make my decision. Of course-" Kagome smirked "-you are going to get your butt kicked if you are. So, hurry up and make your decision."

Naruto's eyes were wide saucers with tears brimming his eyes. He looked down for awhile and then he looked up and grinned. Putting his hand over hers he nodded vigorously and both of them tightened their hold.

"So, Kagome-chan, my name Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said, puffing up his chest. "And I am going to be the next Hokage, believe it!" He gave her a thumps up.

Kagome's eyes softened and she smiled. Seems like whatever thought had made him sad was no longer in his mind. _**Aw, such an adorable energetic boy!**_ He reminded her of both Inuyasha and Shippo. They had so many things in common.

Suddenly both their stomachs started to rumble like thunder. Both gripped their tummies and started laughing nervously and scratching their heads.

"I guess someone here needs attention. Let's go and fill ourselves up, okay? Show me the best restaurant here. I will pay." Kagome pulled Naruto from the playground ignoring the looks of other people.

"Alright!" he remembered that ramen stall he went to once with Iruka-san once he had caught him in one of his pranks. He wasn't in the academy yet but he had seen that man teach the students before. Naruto shrugged. He would know that when he started his academy classes next month.

Xxxxxxxxxxx000000000xxxxxxxx xxxx00000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Alright, that's it for this chap. Send me your reviews. Oh, and I promise to bring itachi in the next chap. I just thought it strange to bring in all the main characters together. Tell me how you like this chap. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated and pls point out any mistakes. Ta ta!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The morning sunlit yellow rays fell inside the clean room through the slightly open window. A flock of birds could be seen flying in the sky through the window. Undoubtedly in was a nice warm morning.

Kagome Higurashi woke up from her beauty sleep. She usually wasn't such a deep sleeper but she had indulged in herself this time. Well, there weren't any wayward crazy demons coming to kill her and as for the ninjas, Kagome smirked, they would get a nice electric shock from her barrier that always tended to naturally erect itself whenever she was unconscious. Plus, it was saddening that the ninjas had such negligible spiritual powers which meant that they could never break or invade barriers.

Jumping out of her bed and heading towards the shower, she extended her senses. She smiled when she found that Naruto was still in dreamland. She would have to make some 'real' food for the boy. She was pretty sure he would eat ramen his whole life if she wasn't there. It had been about two weeks since she met Naruto at the playground. He was now her best friend and more of a little brother much to Kyuubi's horror. Naruto reminded her too much of Souta. Of course befriending Naruto meant that other children stayed away from her and was ignored when she should have been the new hot topic amongst the kids. She was also starting to become the recipient of the looks of hate that would otherwise have been shot towards Naruto. But that hardly came to her attention. However she would have liked for him to have more friends.

Both of them spent the days either playing pranks on unfortunate civilians and ninjas or training. Naruto had huge potential in him. Sure he wasn't a prodigy but he was genius in his own right. He had amazing stamina and a huge storehouse of chakra. But that was expected from an Uzumaki. He was moving at a steady pace in his training but seeing how impatient he was she was sure he would start complaining to her to teach some new jutsus. But Naruto's element was wind. That element had highly destructive results which meant she couldn't teach him any wind jutsus until he had a little semblance of chakra control. She still remembered how she had destroyed Sesshomaru's whole castle and _**1/4**__**th**_ of his land during her first practice of the wind element. Of course she had started to teach Naruto academy basics since they would both be starting their classes after a few weeks. She was also using their pranking _**'adventures'**_ to fasten his speed, escape plans and strengthen his reflexes. The poor Hokage was even forced to summon Kakashi to put an end to their terror. Well, they escaped by her burning his Icha- Icha book. The horror in his face was worth remembering.

On the other hand, she enjoyed those times a lot. It wasn't like she could have played pranks with people in her dimension. Moreover, she was more of a silent and shy kid back then. Plus, after her father's death she was burdened with looking after Souta or her mother and hell bound on doing well in all her academics and everything she could do so as not to worry her mother and to support her family in the future. Not that her mother needed any help. Her mother had handled father's dead head-on without breaking down but she couldn't help her protective streak, now could she? And then after falling in the well, she had missed the simple joys of her teenage years. Those years were filled with bloodshed, pain, heartbreak, fighting, fighting and more fighting. Sometimes she wished for a normal life. But she knew she wouldn't enjoy it. Her years in the Feudal Era made sure of that. So, Midoriko, she was sure the older woman had an ulterior motive for sending her here, had given her what she had wished for. A simple life, but with all the excitement in it that she had become addicted to. Midoriko wanted her to relive those days better. But sadly, that had also resulted in the loss of her perfect boobs and figure. Not that she was vain but she would have to also relive her first period days again! Uh.

Coming out of her shower and dressing in black pants and a white tee-shirt which had a green lining around the edges, she started to make something delicious for both her and Naruto to eat. It was annoying that she had to use a high chair to look over her cooking. Any person watching her cutting the vegetables with cute puffy hands, wearing a pink apron and her face in mute concentration with small pink lips in a pout on her small heart shaped face would have swooned at the cuteness of it all. Appearances could be so deceiving.

"Kagome-nee-chan! Come on! Let's go to Ichiraku's and have some tasty ramen. I am hungry. And then we can go to train. Today I will show you my super cool move!" Ah. Seems like the loud brat was awake. The incessant banging on her poor door forced her to send a sympathetic look towards it.

Pulling the door open, she stomped on her foot and crossed her arms immediately stopping Naruto's hell raising.

"NARUTO! We are not eating in Ichiraku today. I am not putting you to the hospital for overeating ramen! Besides I made my special pudding." Kagome smirked at him. "And I will eat it torturously slow in front of you if you haven't bathed yet."

Naruto's eyes widened at the threat. Sure Kagome-chan cared for him a lot and was like his big sister but she was also _**very sadistic**_. He was pretty sure she would carry on with her threat. Plus, her cooking was the yummiest ones he had ever tasted. Even though there was no such thing as overeating ramen in his dictionary, he wasn't about to miss her cooking under any circumstances. Nee-chan's cooking was too much to pass up! It was a good thing he had made it a habit to bath right after coming out of bed.

Kagome's eyes softened at the conflict that entered the adorable boy's face and let him in her apartment. He was wearing the new set of clothes she had bought him- a baby blue shirt and grey pants. His new ninja kit was tied to his pants with bandages around his legs.

Naruto laughed nervously while scratching his head. "Don't worry, Kagome-chan. I had my bath."

000000xxxxxxxxx000000000xxxx x000000

After having their hearty breakfast, which Naruto had literally stuffed in his mouth, they headed for the training grounds.

"So, are you teaching me some new jutsu or are we doing some hand-to-hand combat? Oh! Oh! I know! We are doing target practicing, aren't we? I will definitely hit all the targets today, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed as he started some kicking and punching stunts while walking.

"We are doing no such thing. Yesterday I started training you in chakra control and you hardly made any progress. We are going to practice that again. Furthermore, I am not teaching you anything new until you get this right." Kagome spoke sternly with a straight face.

Naruto immediately deflated.

"But I will teach you a really powerful kaze-jutsu if you can do well in your chakra control training." Kagome smiled at him.

Naruto immediately perked up. He absolutely loathed this particular training but if it meant that he would learn a new wind-jutsu then so be it. Kagome-chan already had a scary control over her huge chakra that she could even use chakra to walk on air without even breaking a sweat and he couldn't even walk half a tree. He sighed. He would have to give his best. But still…..

"B-But I hate that. Please nee-chan, can't we just jump that one." He gave his best puppy dog look.

_**Ah, so cute**_. But Kagome had more control than that! "Nope."

They chose the training grounds that were relatively empty. Kagome showed him the method once again and stood behind to observe him. A few boys of about 15 years were snickering at them. Bullies. She had always hated them. They were so going to get it if they came near Naruto.

After a few failed attempts at climbing the tree, Naruto twisted his ankle. The poor boy looked pretty frustrated. As Kagome moved forward to heal him she sensed those boys coming towards them snickering.

"Well, look at what we got here. Two little weaklings." They laughed.

Kagome thought of the painful punches she had delivered to Souta's bullies once and added a few more torturous ways to them.

"What do you think you little kittens are doing here? You can't even climb a tree. Do you even know how to use chakra?" taunted another one.

"Yeah. Stop trying to play ninja. Huh, foolish kids. You'll be dead in seconds." One of them said while fisting his hand and trailing his thumb across his neck.

"Shut up." Naruto fisted his hand and glared at them. "Who do you think you are? Stop disturbing us and go away to whatever useless things you were doing. You are the weaklings here."

"What did you say, you imbecile? Heh, Ryuu-sama here is already a chunnin. Besides, he's definitely going to be the Hokage one day. And then he would beat stupid kids like you and teach them to hold their tongue." smirked one of them jerking his thumb to a smirking huge boy.

Kagome blinked. If the Hokage was ever like that then she would murder him herself. Far away in his office, the poor old Sandaime shivered.

"Let's just have some fun with them. If we beat up that demon kid then no one will notice." They grinned evilly.

Naruto was shocked to silence. He had spent so much time with his nee-chan that he had nearly forgotten how the people treated him.

Kagome gritted her teeth and glared at them, her eyes turning ice blue. Screw the fact that priestesses weren't supposed to hurt humans. She was beating them to a pulp.

"Keep your mouth shut, you fools." Kagome stepped forward stomping on the ground. The bullies totally missed the small crack on the ground. "If you were so strong then you should have already stopped frolicking around the field." Kagome tilted her head as if to look behind them. "Seems like none of you could hit the bull's eye. You are all talk and no work, it seems." Kagome smirked.

The boys bristled in anger and turned purple and red in anger. "Why you little brat! You dare talk to us like that?! You will pay for this. Ryuu-sama! Teach this girl a lesson." shouted a boy at the bulky one.

"Well, well, well. Seems like it can't be helped. Stupid brats like you should know how to fear and respect strong people like me." Ryuu smirked walking towards the girl and bringing himself eye-to-eye. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue." He arched back and laughed.

Kagome frowned. She could make Sesshomaru and many other high class demons shiver under her wrath or 'evil' scheming. These humans were mere dust in front of that feat.

Ryuu smirked as he brought his fist down on her with a roar.

Kagome watched the fist with bored eyes. With that stance, he had left himself totally open. The fist was miserable which would end up breaking his hand. She could so easily break his body. Plus, that weak power would hardly put a scratch on her. Well, she guessed she could refrain from taking drastic measures.

Naruto gasped. Kagome-chan was going to get hurt! He started to run towards her but winced as pain shot through his leg. He must have sprained his leg pretty bad. "Kagome-chan! Move out of the way!"

Kagome flashed out of the way only to move inside his vulnerable open area. She then pushed him away with her palm sending a ripple of force in the air surrounding the boy. He flew away from her breaking trees on his away and hitting a tree several feet away. He fell unconscious.

Everyone was shell-shocked. The bullies were gaping wide. Naruto stared wide eyed. He hadn't known Kagome had such scary strength and she hadn't even used chakra.

Kagome retracted her hand to her sides and turned half lidded vibrant blue eyes at the other bullies. She let out a little of her oppressing spiritual pressure that always made itself known when she was angry. Not that they could recognize the feeling. Fisting her hand and bringing it up, she stepped forward. "So, who's next?" Her voice sounded so cold. Naruto shivered. Kagome-chan was scary!

The bullies backed away in fear as Kagome smirked. And then she cracked her knuckles. That action was enough to send them running and crying out in fear and thus abandoning their so-called leader.

Kagome crossed her arms and scoffed. That felt really good. Served them right for hurting Naruto's feelings. She was tempted to order some soul stealers to put them under a scary illusion.

"Kagome-chan! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Naruto asked with worried eyes.

Kagome smiled at him. "I am fine, Naruto-kun. Now, let me have a look at your leg."

Naruto nodded and sat on the ground and sighed as Kagome's cool and refreshing healing powers seeped into his leg. It had such a calming and content feeling to it.

"You totally kicked their butts. You have to teach me that super strength!" Naruto grinned up at her.

"Naruto, that's the main reason I am teaching you chakra control. Even if you can't master a perfect control you could at least use the little control you have on other abilities." Kagome said. Her super strength had come as easily to her as her spiritual abilities had. She guessed it was an added bonus to those that can totally master their spirituality. Kagome put down her hand as she finished fixing his ankle.

"Really?" Naruto perked up and fisted his hand up in the air. "Yosh! I am so going to have this super strength and beat old jii-jii. He will be forced to make me the Hokage!" Naruto put his hands on his sides and started laughing off his dream victory.

Kagome shook her head. Naruto had a long way to go before he became the Hokage.

"Are you sure you want to continue training? It is time for today's pranks you know."

Naruto stopped laughing and both of them grinned evilly at each other.

Xxxxxxx00000xxxxxx0000000xxx xxxx

Kagome huffed in annoyance. This was all Naruto's fault! Kagome narrowed her eyes at none in particular as she walked through the streets, hands crossed and a scowl on her cute face. She had warned Naruto not to get cocky and just succeed in their first stage a.k.a _**pranking on the chunnin**_, but no, he had to jump at a Jounin. Sure she would have easily rescued him but Naruto had argued earlier that he wanted to test his skills and flat out refused her help. And now, he was captured and taken to the Hokage. Of course she had escaped and deciding to honour his wish, she had not gone to help him. Right now, though, she was regretting her decision. She had absolutely nothing to do!

As she kept walking, she realized that a faint demonic energy was getting nearer, or more like she was walking towards it. Konoha had quite a lot of half-breeds and this one seemed from the tengu lineage. She had met quite a few of them after her initial encounter with Princess Abi. Maybe she should go and say hi to a few.

Xxxxxxxxxxx0000000xxxxxxxxx0 0000xxxxxxxx

Sasuke Uchiha was a very patient boy. Even though he was just 5 years old he could go on training for 3 straight hours. He was already considered a young genius even though he was no match against his prodigy of a brother, Itachi Uchiha. But he was training day and night to catch up with his brother so that his father could acknowledge him. He wanted his father to praise him just like he did to Itachi. But after his nth time in failing to hit all the targets, he was frustrated. He had seen his brother do this over and over without missing a target. Why couldn't he? Of course, no one was there to guide him since his father and brother were both so busy and his mother was not good enough. He sighed. He just _**had**_ to try harder and harder. He _**had **_to surpass his brother. He _**had **_to make his father proud. All his father ever talked about was Itachi, Itachi and Itachi. He gripped his kunai harder. Itachi wasn't the only son his father had, dammit! He ran towards the targets.

"Wait."

The sudden voice broke through his concentration and he almost slipped but balanced himself at the nick of time. Sasuke glared at whoever decided to interrupt him and then blinked. There was a girl of about his age standing towards his left. She looked like and Uchiha with her dark hair and pale skin. But then he looked closer and realized that she had vibrant blue eyes that sparkled in the light. Sasuke blushed. She was pretty. But then glared at her. She had interrupted his training. Was she one of those annoying fan girls? His brother had warned him that they would increase once he started his academy years. But that didn't start until a few days.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

Kagome almost giggled at the cute boy. She knew he was the Uchiha Head's second son, Sasuke Uchiha, what with all the information overloading Midoriko had _**'kindly'**_ bestowed on her. She had been happily walking in the Uchiha grounds after fooling the guards when she came across the training area. There she had felt a distressed aura and had gone in search of it which led her to the boy that was training so hard and failing miserably. Hitting targets had come quite easily to her. Even in Sengoku Jidai, her first weapon choice had been bows and arrows which had later changed to swords. It was probably an influence from Kikyo but shooting at bull's eye had come as easily to her as breathing.

Ignoring the boys question she said, "You're holding the kunai in the wrong angle." She pointed at his hand that was holding the kunai. "You should relax your body to make it more flexible. Angle your wrist a little towards the left and don't hold the kunai with such force. Think of it as a part of your body and you will do well." She moved towards him and extended her hand. "Want me to show it to you?"

Sasuke eyed the girl skeptically. He doubted she was any better at it than he was but he let her humor him.

"Fine, but don't try anything funny." He handed her his kunais and stepped back.

"Watch my wrist and footing closely." She ordered and closed her eyes.

Sasuke frowned but concentrated on the stance. The girl was standing straight with one foot slightly forward than the other. And then she jumped up. He had seen his brother make that same move so many times and to see this girl do the same so perfectly felt strange. He couldn't even jump as high as she had.

Kagome relished in the feeling of being in the air. It always felt so free to do that. Holding the kunais in between her fingers she flipped her upper body towards the sky resembling an upside down U and spun, throwing the kunais to where the targets were.

Sasuke gaped at the girl. The girl practically looked like a huge shuriken spinning in the sky at one position. She was so fast! And flexible. _**How did she do that?! Not to mention she was a girl. Weren't boys supposed to be better than them?**_ And she was hitting all the targets at bull's eye! She landed perfectly on her feet. He always ended up twisting his ankle when he came down. She was just as good as his brother. And she wasn't even panting.

Kagome smiled. Sasuke was so _**adorable!**_ He would make a good friend for Naruto. "So, wanna try out yourself now?" she asked handing him the kunais after pulling them out of the targets.

If this girl, who wasn't an Uchiha, never mind how much she resembled one, could do it than he, an Uchiha can definitely pull it off! Sasuke nodded while grabbing the kunais as she had instructed. Belatedly, he realized at this is the first person to ever take interest in teaching him. Everyone just expected him to just know everything. It felt strangely satisfying.

Kagome tapped her forefinger on his cheek. _**Aw, it was so soft. Kawaii!**_ She smirked at his annoyed glare of doom. "Just make sure to balance yourself properly and hold the kunais at the right angles. Plus, don't use too much force and give a little spin to the kunais. Then it travels easier through the air."

"Hmph. I am way better than you, girl. I will show you." Sasuke smirked.

"Don't underestimate anyone, brat! And my name is Kagome Higurashi. Ka-go-me. Use it! If you call me by any other name then you will be getting your Uchiha ass flying across Konoha." Kagome scowled. Well, there comes the arrogance of demons.

Sasuke frowned. This girl, Kagome, surely had fast mood swings.

Xxxxxx0000000xxxxxxxxx000000 00xxxxxxx

After a two failures, Sasuke was finally able to hit all the kunais. Kagome had told him that it was due to the stiffness of his body. But he was so happy! He couldn't believe he had finally done it. His father would definitely be proud of him now.

"So, why are you here?" He asked Kagome who had become his first friend. They were now sitting on a log, drinking water from a bottle that he had brought. He was really tired now. All that time training before Kagome had come was taking its toll.

"Oh, I was just, uh, frolicking?" Kagome suggested laughing nervously. She wasn't about to tell an Uchiha that she had fooled their guards.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You are here with your parents?"

"Nope. I don't have parents."

Sasuke choked on his water. He was such a fool! Now, she was probably going to start crying. "Um, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh, it's alright. I am used to it." Besides it wasn't like her family was actually dead. "So, anyway, mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure." Sasuke nodded.

"Why were you training so hard?" Kagome looked at him.

Sasuke looked towards the training grounds where he had been training moments ago. "I need to train harder. Because if I don't then I could never catch up to my brother. I would always remain father's second choice. The second best. And I don't want that. I want him to be proud of me and acknowledge me. But my brother, Itachi Uchiha, had always been the best. In fact he is the clan's prodigy. He has potential that the clan hasn't seen for many years. But father always keeps talking about him. I am always compared to him."

Kagome could very well sympathize with that feeling. Travelling with Inuyasha had always ended up with herself being compared to Kikyo. People just couldn't get it in their heads that she wasn't Kikyo but a totally different person with the same soul. She remembered the countless times she had tried to become like Kikyo just to make Inuyasha notice her which had always ended up with heartbreak. But her grandmother had kicked her ass for thinking like that and had taught her to have some self respect. It hadn't taken her long to finally grow a backbone and show everyone never to mistake her for her reincarnation which had eventually ended her crush for Inuyasha. She had always suspected that her attraction to him was due to Kikyo's soul and she refused to be anything resembling the former priestess. Kikyo had admired her decision when she had started training her. This boy was going through the same stage. Sasuke was pushing himself so hard to just be like his brother.

"I don't know your brother, but you need to understand this that you are as genius at your own right. Stop trying to imitate him. Don't follow your brother's path because if you do then you will always remain in his shadow. I am not telling you to not become strong but you must keep in mind that the stronger you get, the more burdens you will have to endure. You are still young. Not mature enough to see the outside world yet. Your brother is surely special but also a totally different person. Let your mind and body grow at a steady pace. Don't rush. If you are reckless then you could never catch up to him. And eventually you will end up hating him. Do you understand?" Kagome was sure he needed time to arrange his thoughts. She had once hated Kikyo and she didn't want the same for these brothers.

"I … I think so. But still…" Sasuke looked doubtful. Sure he had never thought so far but he could imagine himself hating his brother for everything that he was. Deep inside his heart he knew it was slowly growing. But Kagome's words had shaken something within him. How could he have hated his brother for something he wasn't responsible for? Itachi was a born prodigy, he couldn't help it. There was no reason for this futile hate bubbling inside him. He just needed time to become strong and patience. He couldn't let his father's disregard for him a wedge a gap between himself and his brother!

Sasuke smiled. "Yeah, I understand." Finally, he felt so free. His worries had subsided. Sure, he was going to train hard but he would never again try to copy his brother. His father would just have to realize that he was not Itachi and should never expect him to become like him.

Kagome smiled. "So, anyway, I need to get going now. I have a certain friend whom I have to meet soon. See you later!" Kagome got up from her seat.

"Huh. You're going. Won't you meet my mother? She would really like you." His mother had always wanted a girl. Sasuke was sure his mother would jump at Kagome the moment she entered his house. She had been bugging poor Itachi to have a girlfriend and terrorizing him to the point where he had to flee to a mission to escape his mother's blind dates. Which, unfortunately, left Sasuke to be terrorized by her to have a friend that was a girl. That traitor! Kagome seemed to be a really good friend and she was not a fan girl. Plus, she was really cute and pretty.

"Oh, sorry Sasuke. I really have to meet him. Or he will worry. Next time, alright?" Kagome winked at him.

Sasuke blushed and nodded. What was wrong with him? He watched as Kagome ran through the training ground until she disappeared around the corner.

Xxxxxxxxx00000000xxxxxxx0000 0000xxxxxxx

Kagome walked towards Ichiraku. Naruto had money to buy ramen but she knew he would enjoy eating with her. She frowned. Ever since she came out of the Uchiha compound half an hour ago, she could feel some ANBU searching for her and one was almost near her. Might as well get straight to the point.

"What do you want?" She asked the ANBU coldly. She could feel his shock.

"Kagome-san, the Hokage had requested for you to be in The Konoha Hospital as soon as possible."

Kagome nodded. "I will be there."

The ANBU poofed away.

Kagome frowned. Someone important was probably gravely injured if the Hokage had requested her. Sorry, Naruto. Guess you have to eat alone today. She moved towards the hospital. She could make out the Shinigami around the place ready to take away the soul. Hospitals were frequently crowded by Shinigamis. That wasn't a good sign. She might have to use Tensaiga.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she reached the hospital and located the Hokage.

Xxxxxxxx00000000xxxxxx000000 xxxx

Sasuke was worried. When he reached home and had taken a shower, an ANBU had come and informed that his brother had been gravely injured in his mission while protecting his teammates. The mission was a success but now his brother was at death's door. Wasn't his brother supposed to be the strongest ninja? His mother had been frantic and had rushed to the hospital with himself and his father. The medics were trying hard but apparently his brother's kidneys had been ruptured and one of his lungs was severely damaged. He also had many broken bones. It wasn't something chakra can heal. His father had asked the Hokage if there was any way to save his brother. And now they were waiting for the only person who could supposedly save Itachi.

The Hokage finally arrived.

Fugaku frowned. The Hokage was supposed to bring the medic that can save his son. Not a little girl. He stood up and walked towards him.

"Hokage-sama, surely this is not the time for jokes. Where is the medic that can save Itachi?"

Sarutobi sighed. "Uchiha-san, this is no joke. Now let Kagome-san heal your son, otherwise he will die. She is the only person that can save him now."

Fugaku scrutinized the girl. Sadly though, she was not paying any attention to his glare but rather towards the emergency room.

"Kagome-chan! Why are you here?" Sasuke was really confused now. Why was she here? She couldn't possibly be the special medic could she?

Fugaku frowned. How did Sasuke know her?

"Sasuke-chan, we'll talk later." Kagome said and nodded at the Hokage who took her towards the ER.

Kagome walked in the room. The Hokage had just filled her in about the Uchiha's condition and she wasn't about to let Sasuke's brother die. She had just become his friend. She wanted to see him smile more.

The Hokage dismissed the order medics. Kagome ignored the doubtful look send towards her and moved towards the boy who was about 10 years old. He looked so pale with his face contorted in pain. She put her hands on the wounds in his lung and let her healing powers do the rest. It would do well if he stopped breathing. He must have quite a strong will power to have survived this long. His whole body started to glow blue. Uchiha Itachi's breathing was already becoming deep and fast. His face started to relax. The Hokage was still in the room to witness her powers.

She then let her powers flow in his body healing the broken bones, cuts and stabs, the kidneys and scratches. She was done healing him in half an hour. She was hardly tired and smiled at the boy that was now peacefully sleeping. She had to admit that he was quite an eye candy. He was damn attractive, gorgeous and downright sexy with his long dark hair and without his shirt and probably without pants. Sadly he had covers. Uh, a five year old really shouldn't have these thoughts. But she couldn't blame herself. She was still mentally 18. She was grateful that she didn't have to use Tensaiga. After all, one can only be revived by Tensaiga once.

She told the Hokage that he was fine and his family can see him now. She really wanted to tell Sasuke herself but she didn't think she could bear a second near his ass of a father. The Hokage told her to collect the money that the Uchihas will be paying tomorrow from his office and she agreed. She wasn't so selfless to refuse money. It was necessary for survival after all, if she wanted to raise both herself and Naruto. She teleported to Ichiraku where poor Naruto was wallowing in his loneliness.

"Kagome-chan! Where were you?!" Naruto pouted.

"I was just around Naruto." Kagome ordered some oden. Teyaki-san had included oden in the menu too since both her and Naruto were frequent customers.

"Sure." Naruto huffed.

Finishing their meal, which was 20 bowls of oden for her, they headed home. It was already evening and Naruto need to go to bed early. She would be starting his theoretical studies for the academy from tomorrow. She tucked him in bed ignoring his protests but he immediately went to sleep after she started telling him a story. Naruto never knew but these stories that he found so fascinating were actually true. They were her journeys in the Feudal Era. He especially liked Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's battles and the abilities of their swords.

After making sure that he was asleep she took a shower in her apartment which was adjacent to Naruto's and went to bed after activating the barrier around her and Naruto. Today was a really long and fun day. She hoped it will always be this fun.

Xxxxxxxxxx000000000xxxxxxxxx 000000xxxxxxx

That's it for this chapter. This was so long. I will probably not be updating for about two weeks since my exams are coming soon. Hope you liked this. If you want a better imagination for how little Kagome looks in my fanfic than I suggest you look for the 5 yr old Sachiko's picture from Maria watches over us. If you ask me then Erza from Fairytail and Sachiko (both young and teenage) look pretty similar to each other. So, Kagome here looks like a mixture of both. Pls, do point out the mistakes in the story. And **Thank you so much** for the wonderful reviews! **'KISSES'**. Your reviews have really inspired me. Some constructive criticism will definitely encourage me to improve the story since this is my first fanfic. Oh, and pls review this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER-5**

Kagome sighed happily as she packed both her and Naruto's bags. Today was a very special day. They will finally get to start their first academy classes after the Academy Entrance Ceremony. It was quite different from her world. Kagome giggled slightly. Last night Naruto had been so excited, jumping around everywhere, that she had almost considered knocking him unconscious. But knowing Naruto, he would probably use his great power of cuteness to subdue her. She frowned.

Well, Naruto can finally start making new friends from now on. Sure there will be those that would hate him for some stupid narrow- minded thinking but she could not help but hope that there will be others who would see past that. Besides she would be with him at his every step helping him stand up. Come to think of it, that Sasuke-boy would make a nice friend. She might even have a peek at his brother. Ah, such a delicious body and those smooth muscles. Yumm! Uh, bad thoughts. Well, her 18 year old hormones weren't going to leave her anytime soon. Her eyes hardened all traces of humor gone. But she wasn't going to get a crush anytime soon. She would split open Itachi Uchiha's throat faster than he could blink if he even thought of harming her precious ones. But it wouldn't hurt to admire the bouquet, would it?

Sometimes though, she wished she could have come to this world earlier. She had read about the Nine tails' attack on the village and could help but suspect something off about the attack. Sure, she knew about the few demons that resided in this world. She wondered what could have made the demon lose control like that. Except for low class demons, the higher class demons won't bother human villages until they did something to disturb the said demon or of course if the demon was hungry. She had once decided to talk to the Kyuubi about it but he refused to talk to her. All she found out was his name and could feel his hatred and shame at being locked down inside a human. It couldn't be just a coincidence that Kurama suddenly decided to attack the village to sate his hunger when it had not done so for all these years. Kagome sighed. She would dig deeper into this later, may even use one of her kekkei genkai's abilities to see deeper into the past but right now she needed to make a happy and….

"Kagome-chan! – " Naruto burst in the room in a happy sing-song voice, shouting his lungs out, she might add, "- come on, let's go already. We're gonna be late! I can't wait to start my classes. Hee! Hee! Hee! , soon I will become the Hokage! Then everyone will finally stop disrespecting me!"

….energetic start. Kagome sighed, walking up to Naruto and straightening his shirt.

"Aw, don't you look handsome." Kagome pinched his cheek. He was wearing a light blue half- sleeved shirt with a orange sleeveless jacket over it and black pant; had his weapon holster tied in the right places where he found them comfortable. His legs were wrapped with bandages and he had on a pair of blue ninja sandals.

Naruto grinned, standing akimbo. "Well, you look pretty cute as well."

Naruto smiled. Kagome was a born beauty. With those big narrow blue eyes slightly darker than his own, pale skin contrasted by midnight black hair with blue tints and rosy pink lips, Kagome-chan was easily the prettiest girl he had ever seen. But she could be quite the pervert when she wanted to. She even helped him perfect his sexy jutsu. She was wearing a dark green half sleeved shirt and black pants. The shirt was high necked that clung to her neck. She was wearing bandages around her legs and had on grayish ninja sandals. Her hair was unbound, falling freely to her waist. She had a red butterfly shaped ribbon tied at the crown of her head.

Kagome handed him his bag and ruffled his hair. Her pointed silver earrings glinted in the sunlight. Naruto grinned and both started to walk towards the Academy.

Xxxxx000000xxxxxxx0000000xxx xxxx

Sasuke was really nervous and excited. He was standing in the academy grounds with his brother. His father was talking to someone he didn't care to know. He was just glad that Itachi was here with him. His brother, Itachi, was supposed to go on an important mission today but couldn't go as he was kept out of duty for some days by the Hokage. Apparently, The Hokage was keeping his brother's team out of missions for some days to recover and rest. His father was extremely irritated by this, saying that the Hokage was blocking Itachi's path to success, but Sasuke doubted that. He still remembered how Itachi had sagged his shoulders in relief when his father didn't pursue the matter any father. Sasuke was slightly irritated by this. His brother was already a genius; there was no need to push him so hard. After all, even though his brother was an exceptional ninja it seemed like he never got to actually live his life. The Hokage was impressed by Itachi's progress though. It wasn't always that a chunnin defeats and escapes an ambush by two teams of rogue nins.

Sasuke sighed. It wasn't like he didn't want to best his brother anymore but that day when Kagome had talked to him; he had realized how foolish he was. Of course it wasn't his fault for wanting his father's attention but he hadn't realized until that day how far he was straying away from his brother, slowly but surely. He hadn't noticed the dark circles under his eyes until the night he went to see his brother in the hospital bed after he was healed, he hadn't noticed the light slowly fading away from Itachi's eyes slowly replaced by coldness until he actually started to look deeper into things. What was his father doing to Itachi? And Sasuke was ashamed to admit that he wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for Kagome.

Come to think of it, he wondered how Kagome healed his brother. There wasn't even a scratch left on him that day. Plus he really wanted to talk to her. She wasn't one of those crazy fan girls who were currently ogling at him. Besides his father had tried to pry information about her from the Hokage but to no avail. Itachi was quite curious to meet her as well after he practically squeezed information out of Sasuke. Not that he could give him much information other than her name. He looked around the grounds observing the kids his age walking in with their parents. A voice caught his ears.

"…what kind of kids will be there, Kagome-chan?" he heard a boy's voice ask.

He spun around towards the voice and saw a blond boy walking with…Kagome? His face brightened. So, he was right about her entering Academy as well! He walked towards her ignoring Itachi's calling and stood before her and the blond. Itachi frowned as he followed Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't someone to initiate friendship of his own.

Kagome looked sideways and smiled at the little dark headed boy. Well, she was hoping to meet Sasuke today. She even saw it in her premonition.

"I thought I would see you today!" Sasuke grinned.

Kagome smiled. Aw, Sasuke's so adorable. Atleast he is less grumpy this time.

"Aa. It's nice to see you again Sasuke-kun. I hope you're training well." Kagome said turning towards him and noticing Itachi at the periphery of her vision.

"Y-Yeah" Sasuke smiled showing his teeth.

"Otouto, who's this?" A deep soft baritone voice floated between them.

Sasuke looked back at Itachi and blushed slightly. Itachi watched his little brother, slightly amused at his reaction.

"Um, Nii-san, this is Kagome. Kagome, this is Itachi, my big brother. Er, I think you have met before." Sasuke said hesitantly.

Itachi's eyes slightly widened before observing the girl closely. So this is the one..? She looked so fragile. Itachi narrowed his eyes as he tried to nudge her chakra slightly. She had a strange feeling to her chakra as well. It was almost like it was pulsing with a heartbeat. He tried to decipher it as he gazed into her bright blue eyes and suddenly, almost like a jolt, felt a strange feeling swipe through his body. It wasn't unpleasant but it was nonetheless strange.

"Well nice to see you again, Itachi-san. Oh, and this is Naruto." Kagome said grinning at him. She noticed that Naruto had an annoyed look on his face. Ah, seems like he didn't like sharing her attention. And it seems like her purification abilities are sparking out on its own. Again. Humph, that's what smart asses like the one in front of her gets for sticking his nose into things which he will be better off not knowing. Good thing the boy doesn't have his Sharingan on. Otherwise it would have been cleansed from his blood before he even knew what happened.

"Nice to meet you two, Kagome-san, Naruto-kun . Thank you for saving my life." He said looking at her and moving his hand forward for a handshake. Now, this is surprising. He knew at that blond kid was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. It was surprising to see him actually moving around with a friend.

Kagome shook his hand after inwardly stomping at her purification powers to remain silent. She sucked in a sharp breath a sharp fast flashes of images started to run through her mind. _**What the hell?!**_ Kagome cursed inwardly. **Dammit!** How the hell did she end up seeing flashes of his future? She watched closely as pictures and events started to slide through her. His future activities must have a very large impact on either Naruto or Sasuke or both of them for her premonition to work so clearly. Ever since she had trained her powers to the highest possible degree she had been able to control her powers of premonition quite well only letting them enter her head when regarding anything serious about her loved ones. She sucked in a breath as she watched Itachi completed his missions, coming out alive through every obstacles, though the visions were a bit blurry as actions and decisions always change. Him rising through the positions quickly, becoming ANBU and ANBU captain so young. Till now every vision was swift and slightly blurry. She bit her lip as in a sharp flash everything turned red and black. A man with a bandages on half his face, two other older people whom she recognized as the village elders, and the Sandaime all sitting in the strange background that her vision had created. She couldn't hear the voices although their lips did move since the exact words delivered can never be predicted by premonitions: it is one of those few dynamic things that keep changing. She noticed Itachi there and he had his Sharingan on. A blade swinging down, blood splattering down on the floor, the Uchiha clan's symbol drenched in blood, Sasuke crying… Her blood ran cold. **What. The. Hell! **

She let go of his hand as slowly as she could. though it seemed like she had spent a whole day watching Itachi's future only a few seconds had passed in reality. She tried to keep as much of a smooth smiling face as she could, bid him farewell and started to assemble for the Hokage's speech, dragging Naruto with her, not noticing Itachi's dark eyes watching her intently. Sasuke started following soon after. Kagome frowned as she stood behind a blond girl and looked at her hands, noting that they were shaking. Whatever the hell that was she could not, under any circumstances, let it happen! There has to be another way. She was not going to let Sasuke fade to darkness. She would have to do something and soon. Though these events seem to occur after a couple of years she would need time to rummage through history. She would end up meeting a dead end without better knowledge of the circumstances. Suddenly she was grateful that Midoriko had given her the Hogyoku. Well, seems like she could finally put it to use.

XXXXXXXXX############XXXXXXXXXX#########XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hah! I finally did it! I thought I could never update with all that homework. Well, I guess I already told you to picture Kagome as little Sachiko when she was in kindergarten in Maria watches over us, but I forgot if I said so or not. Anyway, please review and point out any mistakes. I am actually horrible in describing dresses so please bear with me. It just gives me a headache to write all those details. Thanks for the wonderful reviews guys! PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER TOO!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER-6**

There was something absolutely amazing about being a ninja, thought Kagome as she blocked a kick from Naruto simultaneously grabbing the leg and aiming a punch at him only for Naruto to dodge and jump a few feet away. Oh, he's learned to think before attacking alright. Kagome smirked. Unfortunately, it was too early for him to win against her. She flashed before him. Naruto's eyes widened. He knew Kagome had monstrous strength and unbelievable speed but it still shocked him every time he witnessed it. He already had his hands ready to shield his body from the upcoming hit but blinked when none came. Sadly though, the next second he felt a sharp kick on his legs and found himself sprawled on the ground. OUCH! That hurt.

He looked at Kagome who was sporting a smug grin with her hands folded in front of her.

"That was a fast reaction, Naruto. It takes time for your mind to register my speed but your body is already accustomed to the speed that I am putting up now -" Naruto grinned but Kagome rolled her eyes, "- but seriously dummy, did you really expect to be hit in the same pattern every time. Use that brain of yours, dead brain."

Ugh, here comes her scolding. Naruto frowned. "I am not dead brain!" he pouted. "Kagome-chan, I am really hungry!" he started to whine. Kagome had insisted last night that they 'polish' his taijutsu. And they had been training since 4 am now.

Kagome felt slightly guilty. It was true, she was hungry herself. Sighing she offered Naruto her hand which he gladly took. She just wanted to relax a bit and take her mind off Itachi's dark future. Maybe it was because she felt sad for his future or maybe it was because of what she saw had happened to Sango and Kohaku but she would change such a future no matter what. It had been about a year since that day she saw that horrid future and had tried to collect as much information and anything at all that might help her. Apparently though, no matter how subtle the signs are, the Uchihas are already becoming restless due to their lack of power. It would be a while since the massacre. After all, Itachi was only eleven now. Kagome frowned. It's better to stop ignoring the signs of the disaster and work on it soon. She already had the required information to take Danzo out of the picture. Maybe she should just….. She blinked when she saw a hand waving in front of her.

"Back to earth, Kagome-chan." Naruto said. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. I just don't feel that well." Kagome smiled at Naruto.

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty fine when you kicked and punched me." Naruto pouted childishly looking away from her. "Humph, Kagome-chan just loves picking up on me."

Kagome giggled and ruffled his hair. "That's right. Such a sharp mind you have there." she said teasing him and taking him towards their home. "I won't be attending class today. Tell Iruka-sensei that I wasn't feeling well if he asks, okay?"

Naruto glanced at her slightly worried. "Are you really not feeling well? Sorry if I hit you too hard."

"HA! Right. Your butterfly punches hardly hurt, buddy." She smirked at him.

Naruto frowned at her forgetting his worries. "They are not butterfly punches!"

"They were." said Kagome calmly.

"They were not!" Naruto shouted fisting his hands.

"They were." Kagome inwardly smiled. It was quite adorable to see this little boy's soul worried for her, who had a comparatively massive soul. His worries for his self proclaimed big sister warmed her heart and reminded her of Souta. Too bad he had an attention span of a fly.

"They were not!" Naruto inwardly grinned as he put aside his worries. Kagome definitely knew how to distract him. He would not worry about her until there was something really wrong.

And so they walked the rest of their way bickering and flinging snide comments.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

A dark haired male came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and one on the side of his shoulder. Steam flowed out as he opened the door and made his way to his room. Itachi dried his hair with a towel feeling refreshed after coming back home from a long mission. He hardly had time to take a nice bath other than a quick shower. He felt relieved to have completed the mission unscathed. He winced slightly at the jagged gash on his arm. Well, more or less unscathed. He would get that bandaged soon. He wrapped the wound the best he could and applied a bit of healing chakra. He dressed up in his usual black shirt and grey pants, picked up his mission report and walked towards the Hokage's office. He would take his much needed rest later. Right now he wanted to avoid his father.

It was already noon and Sasuke would be back home soon. He smiled slightly. His little brother was doing quite well in his classes. He was still the same boy who kept bugging him to train with him but he was more competitive now. Aside from some rare times when he whined about their father not paying him any attention, Sasuke carried a strange understanding in him now that he hadn't seen before. And he had made some strange friends too, considering they were the Kyubi jinchuriki and that strange blue eyed girl, Kagome.

Itachi felt slightly guilty for scaring her that first time they met. He didn't know why but she seemed scared when he shook her hand. He had tried to change her impression on him but every time they met she had a slightly thoughtful and assessing look on her face.

Itachi sighed. He didn't know why he was trying to not intimidate her. It was slightly unsettling.

He knocked the door to the Third's office and was allowed in.

The sight that greeted him slightly surprised him. The Hokage was sitting on his seat. His shoulders were tense and his old face looked even more wrinkled. His eyes were slightly glazed over like he was not seeing the things that were in the room. But the one beside him surprised him more. Kagome Higurashi was standing beside the Hokage, her hand grasping his. The room was tense and silent, a contrast to its outside scenery. The Hokage then snapped out of his hazed mind and focused on Itachi. Itachi felt slightly uncomfortable under the Hokage's sharp gaze that held a strange emotion. Yet he hid it well. Kagome was looking at him with no emotion which struck him as quite strange considering her usual bubbly self that even affected Sasuke. Besides he wanted to know the reason for her presence. Surely she wasn't just a normal academy girl.

"I see you have completed your mission, Itachi. Have you come here to submit your report?" said the Third while folding his hands under his chin.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Itachi eyed Kagome.

"Ah, don't worry about her. You can't keep secrets from her." The Hokage waved his hand in dismissal and Kagome pouted. "Keep the report here. I will look over it later. Right now we have a much more important matter to deal with."

"A more important matter?" Itachi frowned. He knew there was no immediate war to be aware of and Konoha's relations were quite stable. He wondered if….. his thoughts were interrupted by muffled giggles. He narrowed his eyes to the 6 year old girl that was now laughing her heart out.

"Oh, dear. Your mind definitely works on an overdrive, doesn't it?" Kagome said in between her fits of laughter as she turned to the Hokage. "I suggest you tell him the whole story before his mind flies off to another land again."

"This will be long." The Hokage whispered to himself and turned to Itachi. "Itachi sit down. I want you to listen to everything that I have to say and then start asking questions. Kagome-san maybe you could make this a little easier?"

"Sure, but before that I want to ask Itachi-san a question." She said and looked at Itachi.

"Go on, Kagome." The Hokage signaled his hands to tell Itachi to sit down.

Itachi felt confused but obeyed the Hokage and sat on the chair in front of him. Kagome twirled as she sat on the seat beside him and gave him a wide smile.

"So, tell me, do you think hatred is the only powerful factor to drive some to become extremely strong?" she asked him. Itachi narrowed his eyes at her strange question.

He sighed as he looked into her unwavering eyes. "Yes, I do believe it. But I don't think it's the only way to become strong. I merely believe it to be one of the strongest and fastest ways to fulfill one's goals in this world."

Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes and then looked at him. "Well, let's hope that by the time I am done with you, you will completely discard those kind of beliefs." She said as she touched his cheek before he could react. His eyes glazed over as his mind registered the images.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Naruto yawned loudly as he heard Iruka sensei say something about a taijutsu test tomorrow. Today was just not his day. He was going to die out of boredom. He didn't even feel like pulling out a prank which made Iruka slightly worried about Naruto but more wary about and huge prank he might be planning to make. But much to Iruka's relief he came out of the classroom completely unscathed for the first time since Naruto and his partner in crime, Kagome entered the academy.

Naruto sulked as he made his way to Ichiraku's.

"Dobe." Naruto frowned as he faced his rival.

"Teme." Sasuke _glared_ at the blonde because Uchihas didn't frown. But he had more pressing matters to deal with. "Where's Kagome?"

Naruto glared at him. "Wherever she is that's none of your business?" He folded his hands on his chest.

"Of course it is, Dobe! You are not her only friend." Sasuke was getting impatient. This could go on for eons and he wouldn't get a whiff of Kagome's whereabouts.

Naruto glared at him but he wasn't feeling like fighting at all. "Whatever. She's ill." He turned and stomped away.

Sasuke blinked. Maybe he was too harsh on him. A tiny pucker appeared on his forehead as he started following the blonde. Well it wouldn't hurt to talk once in a while with him. Besides he was already running from his fan girls and Naruto seemed like a nice repellent. Moreover he would get to be even closer to Kagome-chan, which in his mind was a huge plus point. Nodding to himself he tapped on the Dobe's shoulder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

The Hokage's room was filtered with the orange hue of sunset. The room was silent except for the hurried gasps.

"I guess it happens to everyone on their first time." said the Hokage.

Kagome shrugged.

"Hokage- sama, please you must stop this. I... Sasuke cannot become like that. " Itachi gasped.

"Of course he can't. Why do you think I told the Hokage all this?" Kagome patted his arm. He looked at her bright blue eyes that held so many secrets. Kagome felt guilty looking at his pained eyes. He might think that he was good at hiding behind that façade but she had been with Sesshomaru far too long.

"Do you want to stop this from happening?"

"Yes." Itachi said determination burning in his eyes.

The Hokage nodded and took a deep breath. "Very well then. I am assigning you to this unofficial mission then, Itachi Uchiha, along with Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Great, there goes her quality time. Well she hoped it wouldn't be that bad after all Itachi was a nice piece of meat. But since he already knew the future, she couldn't see the previous bloody vision anymore. Well, that's better.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$##################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$##############

Well, I am back from dead….briefly. I will update soon. PROMISE! And for those who want to know, I have no intention of discontinuing this story. Updates will be once a month, I guess. So please review more to make me write sooner!


	7. Chapter 7

The academy bell rang signaling the close of the days' academics. It was afternoon time and the sun was shining brightly. As the academy grounds started to get crowded by the students, two very particulars stood out amongst others. Kagome and Naruto were walking out, Naruto excitedly talking about the taijutsu match they had that day. Kagome smiled at him. Naruto had to fight with Sasuke. The match was tied between them as they both were thrown out of the circle by their punches. Naruto sported a few bruises though Sasuke did too. Kagome felt proud. At least the trainings were paying up. It wasn't that she wanted Sasuke to lose but it gave her quite a bit of satisfaction to see Naruto's progress regardless of who he's fighting. But one thing remained the same. Naruto hitting Sasuke had made him very unpopular with the girls. Not that she cared about those shallow girls but their cheering was still annoying as hell. Kagome smiled with an evil aura. One particular annoying fan girl had been her opponent today. Let's just say that she would think a hundred times before passing any snide comments about her and Naruto's friendship.

Kagome had noticed a particular shy Hyuga girl cheering silently for Naruto. If she remembered correctly, her name was Hinata. The little girl was so cute! And her obvious crush on Naruto was even cuter. Kagome directed a scrutinizing glance at the blonde and sighed. All men and boys were idiots in the romantic area. She blinked her eyes as she noticed Sasuke waiting near the gates.

"Sasuke, are you waiting for someone?" Kagome called out as she neared him with a grumbling Naruto.

"Yeah. Okaa-san said she would come pick me up today, but she is late." Sasuke pouted a little as he folded his arms. He then noticed Naruto and glared.

"Oh, I see." Kagome noticed a few bruise on Sasuke's face. Naruto's were all gone. Thanks to the Kyubi but Sasuke still sported his bruises.

"Sasuke-chan, there you are. Gomen, I was a bit late. I had to stop by the grocery store." Uchiha Mikoto was standing in front of them with her usual smile. She was also carrying two bags of grocery.

Sasuke turned to his mother with a big smile.

"It's alright Okaa-san." Sasuke said as he took one grocery bag from his mother.

Kagome couldn't help but snicker. What a mama's boy. She and Naruto walked closer as Sasuke as he introduced them to his mother. Kagome smiled at the woman. She had to admit, Mikoto was quite pretty and young. She had a kind and warm aura which was expected of a loving mother. But also a submissive aura meaning she couldn't or wouldn't stand against Fugaku Uchiha. She wasn't sure if she liked it.

"It's nice to know Sasuke-chan has such a pretty friend. He talks a lot about you at home." said Mikoto as she looked at Kagome. She also noticed that Naruto was also one of her son's friends even though he refused to admit it. Fugaku would be angry if he knew.

"It's nice to meet you too, Uchiha-san." Kagome smiled and turned a teasing look at Sasuke.

"Okaa-san!" Sasuke looked mortified as he turned to walk away. "I'm going home."

"He's such a shy boy. It's was nice to have finally met you, Kagome- chan. You too, Naruto- chan. You can call me Mikoto." Mikoto smiled at Kagome as she nodded.

And before long they were looking at the retreating backs of Mikoto.

"Well, it was nice of her to finally notice me in the end." Naruto pouted.

Kagome gave him an apologetic smile and ruffled his hair. "It's not to get so depressed about. She was nicer than the others."

Naruto nodded. He then frowned as she handed him some money.

"You should go and fill yourself up at Ichiraku. I'll see you at home, okay?" Kagome smiled and winked at him.

"Eh? Not again! You have been doing this for the past five days! I wanna come with you too." Naruto whined while fisting his hands.

"Naruto, I promised you it will be over by the next week. And it's a secret. I'll tell you about it when I want to. Don't be so pushy!" Kagome puffed up her cheeks while crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"You sure you'll tell me later?" Naruto asked dubiously.

"Yeah, when I feel like it." Kagome patted his head. She felt guilty as she watched Naruto walk towards Ichiraku. Just wait till she got the Uchiha business sorted out to a safe way and then she would smother Naruto with hugs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Kagome walked through the thick forest, popularly known as The Forest of Death. A name that served to intimidate shinobi and instill fear in them. She couldn't help but smile. It was such a pretty place with all the trees and scenery that gave off a feeling of mystery. Well, she guessed the large ferocious animals can be scary but she had spent too much time fighting large, greasy, ugly and downright terrifying demons to be actually scared of these animals. She blinked when she realized that she was in the small clearing that she had mentioned to Itachi last night. And the Uchiha was there, before time too. Nice. She disliked people who came late.

He was leaning against a tree with dark clothes and all. Coal black eyes stared back at her not betraying any emotion. He had probably spent the whole night musing about his future actions considering his now pronounced dark bags under his eyes coupled which with his constantly busy routine, was talking quite a toll on his body. Prodigy or not, even with high chakra reserves as his could never dream to compete with the ones having high spiritual energy, she thought. It wouldn't affect her as much as it did him with his lack of sleep. Not that people here had much knowledge in the spiritual area. But there was no way in hell she would underestimate him. She hated her future seeing abilities. For the very reason that it can totally ruin the peace of mind. She, for most of the time, just flicked that power in 'switched off' mode but it didn't remain so in urgent times. She rather enjoyed things when they just happened without her knowing. It gave a more spice in her life.

"There are a few questions I wanted to ask you before we begin." His deep velvet voice echoed through the small clearing as he walked towards her into the sunlight.

Kagome blinked and frowned. No greetings, huh. She didn't blame him. She wanted to get this over with soon too. She proceeded to lean on one of the high boulders. "Sure. Fire your questions. However, I won't reveal anything about the future."

Itachi nodded. He was quite intrigued by her talent. He wasn't sure if it was a kekkei genkai or not. He had never heard of a future seeing ability before. It can be one of those strange abilities that popped out in the genes once in a while. But he had no interest in knowing the future. That is, as long as he could save Sasuke's and Konoha's future he didn't particularly care. Looking back at the girl, he didn't know what to think of her. From the few times he had seen her with his brother he knew that she was very affectionate towards Uzumaki Naruto. He also knew that Sasuke was quite fond of her. It was quite amusing to watch his little brother harbor a crush. He would often watch, hidden from them, when the three would train and he grudgingly admitted that even though she was a small six years old, she can be absolutely scary. He learned that from Sasuke once when he had been bandaging his brother's sprained ankle and had applied ointment to his face at home. He had looked like he fought against a hundred big cats with all the scratches than a single girl. Though it was Sasuke's fault for calling her fat butt, he mentally added. That episode would remain as a nightmare to the poor boy for the years to come, a testament that a girl is very, very sensitive. But he felt a strange wariness when he was near her. He knew that minus the usual info, no one knew anything about her other than the Hokage. He narrowed his eyes. He couldn't help being suspicious. But he would trust the Hokage's decision.

"About my clan's attack, I am sure you are aware to keep it a secret, aren't you?" Itachi asked. Even though he was well aware that the horrid future would never unfold, he would make sure that it won't, he didn't want anyone to know. He had spent the night mulling over his future actions realizing that there was no way he could allow such a thing to happen. It would only cause immense pain to everyone he cared, Sasuke would lose his soul to hatred and he would die foolishly in vain because of a certain masked man. Whatever he would do now, he would not run away. There was a chance to change the future and he would change it.

"Sure. Though I must warn you that you will have to take care of your clan matters yourself. There is no way an outsider can intervene, for obvious reasons. You _**are**_ the clan heir. Start taking a lead in your clan matters." Kagome suggested.

Itachi blinked and sighed. "I know."

He understood what she was saying. He had a tendency to avoid being too bound by the clan. He was already a seasoned shinobi having graduated at the age of seven and being the prodigy of the clan made him legitimate enough to participate in clan matters. Though he always managed to land himself a mission of some kind during those meetings. He wondered how she knew. Presumably, something to do with her ability. He had surmised last night already that even though both of them were working together she herself could not directly interfere. Moreover he preferred to take care of it himself. He would have to handle his clan in his own way and soon.

"Other than my clan, have you found something about that masked man? I am sure he's going to appear soon enough." Itachi asked.

"That indeed is a problem. However I would rather think of a way to distract Danzo. Considering the huge change in future, I can no longer see the previous future. It's all so hazy."Kagome said frowning.

Itachi knew it was a big problem and that one way or the other he would have to get rid of that man. He didn't like the fact that she had lost sight of him. But Danzo was a danger to both the Hokage and the village. Something that can destroy the village from the inside just like his clan was trying to. Danzo wasn't a dunce. He would take any opportunity he could to claim the Hokage's seat. He would no doubt use the chaos brought by the Uchiha clan to his advantage in one way or another. And Itachi was pretty damn sure he would be used like a puppet by the geezer. Kagome didn't think killing Danzo would be favorable though. Kagome had mentioned yesterday that he had another role to play so she would not take him out of the picture. He himself didn't think it would be easy. After all, Danzo practically ruled over ROOT, an underground organization even more shadowy than ANBU whose numbers were not known. He wondered sometimes why the Hokage even let something like that exist which was totally not in his control.

Having loved his village more than his life, he knew he would sacrifice anything to preserve its peace. No matter how strong Konoha was, the village could crumble down just as easily if there was an attack from the inside. Either way, he could not massacre his clan. That just won't do. Even though Danzo truly did care for Konoha, in his own twisted way, he was still too selfish. He also knew that he alone cannot take care of the clan's growing dissatisfaction by himself and would have to talk to the Hokage about the matter more openly and have some supporters inside the clan. It would be a hard task, something that he couldn't do alone. It was quite a perplexing thought that of all the powerful shinobi that he knew in his village, he had to work with a little girl, five years younger than he. The Hokage had made it clear that he didn't want her powers to be revealed which made sense why no one else would be working with them.

"I have thought of that. There have been sudden disappearances lately. It is a bit similar to the time when Orochimaru was in Konoha. A lot of disappearances occurred even then. Are you aware of him?" Itachi asked. It is very difficult working with someone from whom he didn't know what to expect.

"You mean that crazy snake man who was obsessed with reincarnation of the dead so that he could live forever? Yep." Kagome thought it was kind of stupid of that man to waste his life on reincarnation when he hadn't even lived his life fully.

"Yes." Itachi nodded. Though, Orochimaru had also been after his Sharingan.

"And you think Danzo has something to do with this? That he might be using the same methods as Orochimaru to gain stronger war weapons? He's such a nasty guy." Kagome didn't like calling living things as war weapons but that's exactly what he might be turning those people to.

"That's possible. He's someone that will try to gain an upper hand against the Hokage in any way possible." Itachi knew it was dangerous to talk against Danzo in front of anyone but he was slowly starting to trust the girl. It had taken his team a long time to track down all possible means to find out about the missing people. The problem was that people disappeared from any corner of Fire country. The only similarity was that they were either from clans or had some other special ability.

"Well, if we did try to find a way to uncover these disappearances, then we could find a way to at least give him enough trouble to stay out of the way. Then you can peacefully deal with your clan. I will use my Kekkei Genkai to help." Kagome smiled happily. It was the first time she would be using her eyes. The last time she used was when she was training with Midoriko.

Itachi blinked slowly. "Clairvoyance wasn't your Kekkei Genkai."

She rolled his eyes at his statement. "Of course not, smartass. It's just some genetic disorder that pops up in my family. It always jumps one generation. My father didn't have this ability but my grandmother did and now I do."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. This was the first time someone other than Shisui who called him names. He wasn't too displeased but he didn't particularly like it either. And her family. He had never seen any. He thought better of it thinking it was too personal and didn't ask. And he was right about the genetic disorder. It felt strangely satisfying to be right. But he couldn't help being curious.

"What's it called? Your Kekkei Genkai?" he asked.

"I'll tell you about it soon enough but answer me first. Have you completely mastered your Sharingan?" she asked walking to the middle of the clearing twirling a lock of hair. Hm, she needed to choose a different hairstyle.

"Yes, I have. How's that relevant?" At this point Itachi was full prepared to hear any kind of secret from her that she wasn't supposed to know. The Hokage was right. There's no point keeping secrets from her.

"If you are going to fight against your clan's wishes you need to overpower them. How would you like to upgrade your abilities a bit?" Kagome smirked. She would have so much fun now. That was why she changed dimensions after all.

Xxxxxxxxx$$$$$$$$$$$$xxxxxxxxxxx$$$$$$$$$$$$

Phew! Finally finished. I know. I know. Sorry for the late update. My brother ended up breaking the monitor screen with his steel ball. I ended up losing five unsaved pages of the chapter. I kind of became discouraged after that. Then I had to deal with my final exam. Anyway, it's over now with the monitor repaired. I should be able to update soon next. If luck favours me, of course. And thank you so much for the wonderful reviews everyone! I really didn't expect it. Please review this chapter too!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter-8**

Kagome kicked her opponent in the gut and brought her sword down on his head cutting his body into two pieces. The other five didn't even get the chance to blink as they were covered in ice from head to toe. The ice broke making a lightning strike sound before vanishing away like dust including the humans trapped in the ice. The others merely froze at the sight and weighed their options whether to run or obey orders and kill the intruder. Kagome made the decision for them, slashing through all of them in a fraction of a second before appearing on the outskirts of their small battlefield. Kagome didn't even feel a bit of remorse on them neither on their families. They should have chosen their occupation wisely. Everything decision a human made had its consequences. She wasn't a fool to belief that just because she had taken lives the souls of the dead would come haunting her. After all no Shinigami would dare raise their sword on a priestess. It was simply a matter of superiority. Plus, she had come a long way killing both demons and humans both as Midoriko and Kikyo.

She flashed through the dark and damp tunnel frowning at the smell of rotten flesh. The walls were made of a strange chakra binding spell that made sure that nobody could get out of the place. She was sure due to her attack they were already trying to burn all evidences of this research facility. But she wasn't too worried. She had already sent a clone in the guise of one of the scientists working there whom she had previously killed. That clone was amongst the ones burning the evidence or more precisely burning "false evidence". She smirked. The tunnel was coming to an end and she could hear howls and screams. The smell of mutated blood and the feel of tortured souls hung thick in the air. She wondered if there was anyone left to save as she entered the underground open space.

Simply put, the place was bloody. Arms and legs were littered everywhere, a few body parts still had sense to twitch and move. A head rolled down and settled near her leg. Apparently, the easiest way to see the successfulness of the experiments was to let these mutated hungry beasts, formerly human, fight amongst themselves and allow them to kill each other. This had been going on for probably about four days before her arrival. She was used to these sights having been in the battlefield for so long but still sent a sharp pang of pain in her heart. What was the use of gaining so much power if she couldn't save any? But she was not naïve enough to think that she could save everyone. She would save as many as she could both humans and demons even if she died protecting them.

She sensed that her clone counterpart had already gathered all the necessary information and ordered it to head fast back to Konoha. She would have to clean up here. She scan her eyes over the bodies as if to will someone to remain alive. Anyone surviving out of this would probably put her heart to ease. But there was no sign of life. She sighed and decided it would be best to burn the place as the Hokage had told her to. She clicked her fingers as a balls of black flames about the size of her fist appeared around her, ready to burn away everything. The sooner this ended the better.

A twitch of fingers. Kagome blinked.

Another twitch. And Kagome sensed the sign of life prickling at the miko senses. Eyes widening, she ran to the source flinging away the dead bodies above the person that could have been the only one that survived. And there she saw her. A small pale girl. White hair, white eyelashes and white eyebrows. She could see that the girl was dearly clinging on to the last strand of her life. She was bloodied but had less injuries and no lost body part. She probably fainted and was suffocating to death with all the bodies piled up on her. Kagome took the girl on her arms. Flaring her miko powers she searched for more survivors as she collectively checked for any infections on the girl. Finding no one she quickly ran out of the place after blasting off the roof with a huge blast of chakra. Apparently, reinforcements have come and had decided to burn the place. Flashing away midair to a small pool of river a little distance away from the facility she put down the girl. Kagome wasn't a fool though. The fact that this little girl who had no mutated body parts and looked very much a human was the only one that survived meant that she must have sported a rather dangerous power. The girl's wounds have already healed and she had no infections, only a little malnourished. That could be easily taken care of.

Kagome wasn't really worried about someone recognizing her. After all she was sporting her 18 year old physique right now. Squatting beside the little girl she let her miko powers scan through her body being careful of the demonic gene in her blood. It was quite expected. A lot of the people here were half-demons. But the blood was too diluted. She narrowed her eyes. She wasn't sure if she liked what she found.

* * *

Itachi sighed. He was feeling restless. There was something in the pit of his stomach that made him uneasy. He was sitting here in the middle of a clan discussion for seven hours that had turned rather rowdy due to his resitance in accepting their policies. Frankly, the elders really didn't have to worry about a thirteen year old. But when that thirteen year old had supporters in his own clan along with the Hokage backing him up, he was quite the force to be reckoned with. He was tired though. If he succeeded, the thought of taking care of similar matters every day in the future made a shiver run through him.

His grandfather was glaring at him hatefully. And the other clan members in the opposition looked ready to eat and then spit them out. His father remained stoic though. Fugaku had a slightly thoughtful look on his face. He glanced at Shisui who had loyally stayed on his side. Even now Shisui gave him his full support even if he had to stand against his clan. The room was divided into two parties. He silently wondered whose side his mother was on.

"_She will probably stay by your father's side. She doesn't seem like the woman who would stand against her husband. Though I think she would be silently cheering on you. A mother's position is a very sensitive one. Don't you agree, Uchiha?"_

Kagome's words echoed in his mind and he wondered if she had completed her task. Two days ago she had urgently demanded that they solve this problem soon. It was better to strike before than to wait for things to become even worse. She was sent to the research facility where she had confirmed Danzo's activities and collect information in case he interfered. And he was here to finally settle matters with his clan. With determined eyes he swore to himself that he would complete this mission. No matter what.

"So, you are telling us to back down! After all the humiliation and the suppression that we have felt these past years?!" His grandfather's voice boomed.

"Then you would point your sword at Konoha? Must I remind you that we all breathe the same air and live on the same land? Your insistence on forcing your dominance over the village would gain you absolutely nothing!" The Hokage snapped back. Itachi sighed again. This was getting intolerable.

"Hokage, your proposition on allowing the Uchihas a seat in the council is generous. But what would you say about the accusations we faced all these years about the Kyuubi attack. From Madara Uchiha's time we have been viewed by you with suspicion and ha-"

"But have you done against it?" Itachi interrupted his grandfather who narrowed his eyes. He didn't like being interrupted. "All you have managed doing is create a separate army of Uchihas further fuelling the suspicion. You have banned any kind of interaction with outside people and have only taught to feel pride about our name and think of others as below us. To think of others as useless people. Do you realize that by these feelings we ourselves were creating animosity amongst our own village! Fine, if you so insist on rebelling that have at it. And Konoha will show you how easily your superficial strength can be dissolved. Do not think that Konoha stands alone, grandfather. Have you forgotten of all the other powerful clans that inhabit this land? Surely not. With half of your clan against you, you will only destroy the clan and nothing more. Clear your mind of these foolish thoughts, grandfather. You are only walking towards your own demise."

Everyone sat silent and gaping. This was the longest they had heard the prodigy speak in their life time. His grandfather's face turned from red to violet and Itachi couldn't help but find it humorous.

"How dare you talk to you elders like that? You insolent boy!" His grandfather roared and lunged from the seat as if to kill the prodigy. But Fugaku stopped him before more damage could be done.

"Stop this father. I have heard enough. Have a look around you."

And he did. The Uchihas on his side looked doubtful and more hesitant. They didn't have their stoic faces in place anymore. Itachi's words have run deep in their souls.

"_Sometimes words are all you need to start or end a war."_

That was what Kagome had said before she had gone off to her mission. Itachi squared his shoulders as his father began to speak.

"We understand Hokage and we accept our proposal. So long as we Uchihas are treated as a part of the village and not viewed with suspicion, we will vow our loyalty to you as we had a long time ago." Fugaku spoke looking directly at the Hokage and then at Itachi.

Itachi blinked. There was something in his father's eyes that he had not seen before. Was that pride? Or love? Or maybe both.

"Fugaku!" His grandfather hissed.

Fugaku glanced sharply at his father. "I am the head here. You will obey me. The elders are only here to _advice_, not rule."

His grandfather and the other elders stuttered incoherent words that no one paid any attention to. Itachi smiled inwardly.

* * *

Kagome sat in the room beside the bed. This wasn't her house but a small cottage in Konoha where she was told to stay after she had reported to the Hokage. The small girl she had saved was sleeping peacefully. Kagome was back to her smaller form and she could already feel that Itachi had more or less solved his side of problems.

The door to the bedroom opened to reveal the Hokage. He looked older than before probably very tired from the day's events.

"So Kagome, you came back safe." He said as he sat on the chair on the other side of the bed opposite to her.

"Well yeah, old man. You did send me took fight humans after all. They weren't even fun." Kagome grumbled.

The Hokage chuckled. Kagome could be so adorable sometimes. "So, this was the girl you found? She hasn't gained consciousness. What was it about her that you wanted to warn me about?"

"She's the only one that survived. It her special ability that is quite dangerous. I have meet a few demons with this power and they come out to be very strong." Kagome eyed the girl and then the Hokage. "She has the ability to control the blood and create any weapon from it. You may not understand the implications but depending the vast ways the blood can be used she can very easily destroy a whole army."

* * *

Itachi came out of the bathroom ready to go to bed after grabbing something to eat. He wanted to go and see Kagome once after the Hokage informed him that she had returned but put that thought aside. She must have been tired. The girl was still a mystery and he had already deduced that she had a huge secret. The desire to uncover it was too tempting. He frowned. He was not attracted to a six year old, dammit! He was only curious. It did not matter that she did not act like a child at all.

"Hmm, you look quite delectable like that you know, Uchiha?" A girl's voice giggled.

He blinked in surprise as he spun around to find someone that looked quite familiar. ON HIS BED. And wearing a light night dress. He wondered how she got in and frowned. The only girl that called him 'Uchiha' was…..

Dark bluish long hair. Check.

Pale skin. Check.

Pink lips. Check.

Sparkling blue eyes. Check.

He blinked. This was Kagome. But older.

"Come on, Uchiha. I am not going to rape you. Even though you just have a towel around you. Sit down." She patted the space beside her.

"Why are you here? _Why_ are you… big?" Itachi asked as he sat beside her.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "This is how I actually look, dummy."

"I see." Itachi drawled. He was right about her being older than she looked. She was very pretty though. He shook those thoughts away and looked back at his hands. He wondered what to say next. He should probably thank her for all she had done. Even though he was bubbling with millions of questions for her.

He turned to her. She looked to be deep in thought.

"Thank you." He said to her. He had rarely thanked someone from the bottom of his heart. All the credit goes to her after all. He knew the clan matters won't be solved so easily and but things were more stable than before.

"Humph, a mere thanks won't do. I saved your whole clan you know." She gave him a mischievous smirk as she straddled his hip in a lightning fast move and kissed him.

His eyes widened as tried to push her away. But she was too strong. He could feel her breast pressed against his chest as her sweet flowery smell invaded his senses. She tasted sweet. Belatedly he realized that she was the first woman he had kissed. Other than his mother. His traitorous hands found its way to her hip slowly moving up feeling all her curves. She felt so soft. She moaned and bit his lower lip quickly plunging in her tongue. She delved her hand through his hair and pulled. The other hand ran up and down his shoulders. Itachi groaned feeling her warm tongue. He didn't know why he was being so willing but he didn't want to stop. This felt too good. His hand moved down to grope her eliciting a moan in return. Well the few seduction lessons he got helped.

And too soon for his liking she pulled away, both their hearts pounding. Kagome regained her voice first.

"So, you _are_ a virgin, huh. And I apparently happen to be the great almighty Itachi Uchiha's first kiss. How adorable is that?" Kagome giggled poking him at his chest.

Itachi looked away but it was too late. She had already see his blush that spread across his cheeks down his neck. Kagome doubled over laughing as she neared the window and Itachi wondered if anyone in the house heard her. He glared back at her inwardly soothing his bruised pride.

She put her foot on the window pane and looked at him. It gave him some satisfaction to see her swollen lips. "Uchiha, make sure you talk to your father about the masked man." And with that she was gone.

* * *

Done! I know. I beg of you. Don't kill me! But I had way too many exams to attend to. Please review and give me some advice to improve if you can! And thanks for the wonderful reviews on the previous chapters! Love ya!


End file.
